


Piano Lessons

by FKAErinElric



Series: Family Forever [3]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Memories, Music, Teaching, piano lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: After a difficult rescue Alan finds Virgil playing the piano and asks for a lesson





	

Alan Tracy tried not to yawn as he walked through the villa. They had just finished a pretty difficult rescue although he was not involved with it he could feel the tension in the air. All of the brothers had their own way to decompress after a hard day. His was usually to sit and talk with one of his brothers but he figured none of them were in much of a talking mood.  
He hesitated in front of John’s room thinking about talking to him. John had returned to Earth after the recuse as demanded by the family. The star lover wasn’t in much of a mood to argue. Tradition dictates that John will probably ask Alan to gaze at the stars with him however at the moment Alan knew John was probably eye deep in some book and was probably not exactly in the mood for talking. He got like that after days like today.   
Alan knew this and decided not to bother him. He’d check on John later and make sure he was okay. Moving on he could eye the pool from the hallway obviously Gordon was swimming laps. How he had the energy to do that is beyond him. Alan wasn’t in the mood for a swim and decided not to bother Gordon.  
He could hear Scott talking to someone and listened closely. He was giving a run-down of the events with Brains and Kayo. They did that after most rescues to look for ways to improve the next one like it or anything else that came to mind. Alan wasn’t in the mood to get involved with that either. He was running out of family to talk to. Then he heard music… piano music.  
Alan bypassed the sitting area and over to the side area of the lounge where the piano was kept. Virgil was busy playing not paying attention to anything around him. Virgil when he wanted to unwind went to his arts and can become absorbed in it. Be it painting or his piano. Alan stood back and listened to him. Sometimes Alan wished he was taught how to play. Prior to their mother’s death she taught all of them how to play. Alan however was too young to learn and she died before either got the chance. Though they all but Alan knew how to play Virgil was the only one that actually stuck with it.   
Alan leaned against the wall and his shoe hit the wall alerting Virgil to his presence. The piano playing stopped and his bigger brother turned to see him. “Hey there Alan, how are you?”  
Alan smiled. “I’m okay, how about you?”  
Virgil gave a halfhearted smile. “Happy we are all home safe.”  
Alan frowned. One of those few times were a rescue almost went sideways. Yeah they have had close calls before but this was very close. Alan focused on the floor for a second before speaking. He was the close call this time. He figured more than likely after Scott was done talking; he was going to be lectured than smothered about taking huge risks. It wasn’t the first time that Alan could have almost died but he knew it probably wouldn’t be the last.  
Virgil started playing again this time a different tune a song that Alan had told him once that he liked. “Don’t worry about it. You somehow didn’t get hurt and your home… we’re all home and safe and that’s what matters.”  
Alan sighed and nodded. He watched his brother play and then he said. “I wish I knew how to play the piano.” He didn’t figure he heard him when he turned around and smiled.  
“Never too late to learn how.” He scooted over and patted the bench for him to sit.  
Alan let out a big smile and ran over to him and joined him. He knew how to play the guitar so he wasn’t completely lost with reading music or playing an instrument.  
Virgil gave him a small run down of the keys as he flipped through some sheet music. Alan was always impressed that his brother was so good that he didn’t even need the music to play at this point. He laid a sheet in front of him.  
He looked at it and saw it was Twinkle Little Star. “Really Virg, children’s music?”  
“Got to learn how to walk before you can run.” He said with a shrug.  
“More like a crawl,” He yelped when his brother pulled his arms and laid his hands on the right keys. “You’re just being funny.” He said nodding to the sheet music.

Scott let out a small yawn. He was getting tired after today’s rescue and near loss of Alan he was pretty sure he aged about fifteen years. He was drinking what he was sure was his fifth cup of coffee as Brains wrapped up the meeting.  
“In short, I’ll look into the s,stability of the p,pods.” Said Brains as he laid down the holopad with the information. He rubbed his eyes and let out a sigh he been holding in.  
Kayo frowned. It wasn’t the first time one of the boys had almost been hurt with those pods. Fireflash almost crushed them during that sketchy landing. This time Alan tried to use the same idea to give a building more support so people could escape after an earthquake. She almost felt nauseas thinking about how close her youngest charge came to being crushed. The environment around the house was somber at the moment. She knew once the brothers’ mental cob webs were cleared they would probably smoother Alan. She was getting ready to ask Scott if he had spoken to the youngest when they heard a loud bang of keys from the piano. “Hmmm?” she asked  
Scott’s older brother instincts came in and he immediately got up to check it out. “I’m going to check this out.”  
Worried something happened to Virgil he was on his way in there when he could hear his brother’s talking. He paused and listened to the pair.  
“No Alan not that key this one.” Said Virgil. Scott heard another clang and knew that Virgil probably sat Alan’s hand on the right key. “See why I started you with something simple?”  
Alan sighed in annoyance. “I see now. Why does thing have to have so many keys?” The piano playing started again.  
Scott smiled. Virgil was apparently giving Alan piano lessons, something their mother never got the chance to do. Scott remembered all those years ago sitting at that same piano as his mother tried to teach him. Scott was sad to admit that he wasn’t much for playing it. He occasionally wished he had stuck with it but he lacked the ability to play. While Virgil and even John sounded like they were half ways decent he always sounded like five year old just hitting keys.  
After another set of notes Virgil reminded his brother were to sit his hands. Scott realized someone was beside him.  
“Is Virgil trying to teach Alan how to play?” asked John. The astronaut still had his book in his hand looking a little worried.  
He nodded. “I was worried after I heard it earlier.”  
John laughed. “I thought maybe he forgot how to play.”  
Scott laughed and their laughing got the middle Tracy’s attention.  
Virgil turned to look at them. “Instead of laughing at me why don’t you two help?”  
Scott held up his hands. “Not unless you plan on giving two lessons I don’t remember a thing.”  
John gave a half smile as he opened his book back up. “I prefer to listen.”  
Virgil sighed slightly and looked back to Alan and nodded for him to play again.  
Alan began playing again. Virgil listened carefully he was picking it up better.   
“I think if this rescue business doesn’t work out I’m going to give piano lessons professionally.” Said Virgil with a laugh  
John looked up from his book. “Didn’t you try that in college?”  
Scott looked thoughtful. “And didn’t you get so aggravated with a kid you sent him home crying?”  
Alan stopped midway. “I can see it,” Virgil shot him a dirty look and the youngest went back to it.  
Virgil shook his head. “Yeah, I didn’t have the patience like mom did for teaching piano…” He trailed off thinking. He honestly wanted to teach others how to play something he had thought of wanting to teach his own children later in life how to play carry on the tradition. Of course for now he’d have to settle for teaching Alan. He looked at his blond brother who was focusing on the keys. He finally played the song completely and accurately.  
Alan beamed brightly as he looked around and the two oldest brothers clapped and cheered for him. “I finally did it.” He said looking at Virgil who was still spaced out.  
He blinked a few times and said. “Oh, yeah proud of you.” He reached out and hugged him. “And I’m glad you’re okay.”  
Alan grumbled about him crushing him as he tried to break away from his bear like grip. The blond looked around. “I’m going to start taking requests.” He said with a laugh as he just hit the keys with no real care.  
“Yeah here’s one let Virgil play.” Said Scott covering his ears  
Alan laughed and he got up from the bench. “Are you going to give me more lessons Virgil?”  
The musician laughed. “I suppose not like anyone else here is going to teach you.” He said looking over at the two eldest.  
“Not my fault I forgot.” Said Scott with another shrug.  
John looked up from his book. “I’m never here.” He cast a glance at the window as the sun was preparing to set. “Hey Allie want to star gaze with me later?”  
Alan smiled. “Thought you’d never ask.”   
The three left the room and Virgil with the piano. Alan waved a bye to him as he left. Virgil sighed and rested his arms on the piano the lid had been shut. He was glad his brother was unharmed today. He smiled to himself but more than that he was happy that he was finally able to continue the family tradition of the piano. While Virgil may never be as good as their mother was more than willing to keep the long carried tradition alive. He’d start with his baby brother, maybe even reteach Scott and drag in Gordon get the whole family playing again. He got up from the piano and was walking through the lounge. He could get prepared for teaching others maybe he’d get better at it over time. He walked past his dad’s desk seeing the picture of their mom sitting there he gave it a small nod of respect. He remembered almost every lesson she gave him. He always would sit with her while she played until she started teaching them. Then finally when she got to him she always told him it made her happy that he was so interested in it.  
“Music helps the world alive Virgil.” Is what she always told him, he had stopped there for a while but he felt new gusto to take it back more than what he used to while playing.  
Virgil cast a glance back to his piano. No his mom’s piano it was never truly his thinking about his many lessons when suddenly.  
“Hey Virg, you want to come up with me and John to gaze at the stars?” asked Alan  
Virgil was never much in star gazing unlike the other two brothers. “Yeah sure, Alan.” He gave him a big grin anytime he got to spend time with his family made him happy.  
“Good,” said Alan. “Oh thanks for the lessons by the way.”  
“No problem,” he said as he ruffled up his little brother’s hair. “And if you and John plan on teaching me the name of every single star I’m going to push one of you off the roof.”  
Alan laughed. “FAB, no astrometry lessons tonight… but maybe later.” Virgil slung his arm around his little brother as the two headed toward the roof of the house.   
“Maybe a tiny lesson but nothing from John. I honestly have no idea what he is talking about when it comes to space.”  
Alan laughed. “How about this in exchange for piano lessons I teach you some about the stars? Maybe John’s lessons won’t make your head hurt.”  
“I don’t know if that will ever happen.” He said with a laugh  
Off in the distance they heard John yell. “I heard that!”


End file.
